1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a frequency power manager.
2. Background
For some hardware applications, various power modes are needed. The power modes may be supported by different sets of modules (components) within an interface and may correspond to clock frequencies at which an external module and the different sets of modules interfacing the external module operate. For example, an interface may communicate with an external module, and the interface may include various sets of modules including a first set of higher-power modules that operates with a higher performance and a second set of lower-power modules that operates with a lower performance. There is a current need for a frequency power manager to manage a power utilization of the first and second set of modules in order to optimize a power consumed by the first and second set of modules within the interface.